


triplets DiNozzo's

by emaz0225



Series: Triplets DiNozzo's [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Night Stand, Other, Post Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Born May 12th, 1993. Full names are Anthony Jethro DiNozzo the 3rd ( AJ ), Alessandra Taylor Anne DiNozzo ( Alex ), Angelo Bradley Jackson DiNozzo. AJ is a handful he is a server ADHD and he is Bipolar but he is lovable to his siblings. Alex is named after her second cousin and godfather. She is the only girl she is a badass, she will manipulate you to get what she wants don't be fooled. Angelo, he is a straight A student but he is like his siblings loves to make trouble and have fun.





	1. summery

**Author's Note:**

> guess who the triplets other father is whoever gets it right I will gift a chapter to you.

 

 

> _**AJ " le persone normali mi fanno paura"** _
> 
> _**Alex " bubblegum cagna"** _
> 
> _**Angelo " lavorare sodo giocare di più "** _
> 
> * * *

_**this is the cover[right here](https://pin.it/72dcquvktem3fe)** _

_**[AJ](https://pin.it/rwsegagqgjp57q): Firstborn identical twin to Angelo his other father can't tell them apart. He has severe ADHD and is Bipolar can speak fluent Italian, Spanish, and French. favorite color is purple and black, likes to piss off Gibbs. ** _

_**[Alex](https://pin.it/un3krfookbfqsz): Secondborn and only girl so she knows how to push to get what she wants. She will use any means necessary to get it. Straight A student captain of the cheer squad, Loves leather jackets. Can speak Italian, French, and Spanish. Loves the colour Red and she is extremely protective of her brothers.** _

_**[Angelo](https://pin.it/4b26xaiqhn7by7): Last born straight A student but that does not stop him from having fun. He loves making fun with AJ and Alex. He can also speak Italian and Spanish, and French like his siblings. He is protective of AJ because he hears people call him a spazz. ** _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter wooohooooo.

 

 

 

>    "L'infanzia dovrebbe essere spensierata, giocare al sole; non vivere un incubo nell'oscurità dell'anima ".

 

_**May 15th, 2009,** _

_**Aj wakes up drenched in sweat and his heart racing. He had a terrible nightmare remembering back to when he was kidnapped by Lucas Haynes at 6. He gets up and goes and has a cold shower when he gets out he spikes up his hair and he puts on v-neck shirt and shorts. He goes and makes himself a cup of coffee and he sees Alex standing there in shorts and a belly top saying " Paris." She has her hair inside curls she kisses my cheek and goes back to her Yogurt, then Angelo comes in wearing a red shirt and gym shorts he says to me " Other nightmare."** _ **I nod and he sighs and ruffles my hair, we joke till 9 am and then I head to my room and I go to my desk and I grab a piece of paper and I start writing.**

_May 15th, 2009_

_I am a 16-year-old boy with severe ADHD and also Bipolar and I was kidnapped. June 7th, 1999 outside my school I was there for 4 days, I was terrified and I missed my dad and brother, and sister and grandpa Jack. I was saved by my Dad and uncle Danny. I still have a nightmare but, Alex and Angelo help me out with them. AJ DiNozzo._

**_I put it in a folder and I close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths and I take my medicine and I lay on my bed and I fall back to sleep. I wake up at 12 and I see Papa is awake and in his basement so I go to the living room and lay on the couch and I see Alex is on the chair with her binder on her lap working on History of the Civil War. Alex comes in from being outside and he nods at us as a way of a greeting he comes back in 10 minutes later with a book in his hands and he sits across from me and he starts reading.  I take out my phone and I see a message from dad " Love you AJ be good for Papa." I smile dad is so loving to us be he is scared of kids. Papa comes in and takes a look at me and shakes his head and barks " lunch is ready, AJ you better have your homework done." I look at him and shake my head, yes and Alex and Angelo and I get up and go to the table and start eating.  I fidget and I start humming wheels on the bus for no reason but me being bored and Papa looks at me and shake his head as saying knock it off. I look at him and I say " Non posso aiutarlo Papa." I get up and I go outside and sit on my seat and I put my sunglasses on and I bask in the sun till Papa comes and gets me I feeling very angry right now I go to my room and I put on my music and I lay on my bed and I twiddle my thumbs to the beat._**

**_alex's Pov_ **

**_I wake up at 5:25 am to being hungry and I go to the kitchen and I get myself some yogurt and I see AJ come downstairs he looks upset about something so I kiss his cheek._**

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ and Alex and Angelo on Monday morning.

_**Monday May 17th 2009,** _

* * *

_**AJ woke up at 5:35 am he gets dressed and spikes up his hair and he puts on a v neck and flannel shirt and shorts. He goes downstairs and takes his Adderall and a cup of coffee and he sees his Papa is up and is waiting for Alex and Angelo come downstairs he has a pop tart when Alex comes down wearing a short pink cami dress and tights with high knee boots she takes one of my pop tarts and sits on the counter and smiles at Papa in a good morning. Angelo comes down in a v neck light pull over sweater and light skinny jean shorts he has his bag with him full of his school work he sits at the table and eats his oatmeal. Papa drives us to Reagan High School AJ gets out and goes to his small group of friends well Alex goes and meets up with her squad well Angelo goes to his locker and puts his school work in there.**_

* * *

_**AJ is having a tough day he can't seem to focus and he is super hyper today at time for Lunch he goes to the cafeteria and sets his sights on Alex he sits next to her and lays his head on her shoulder and let's outlets out some tears of frustration. Angelo and Alex decide that they should ditch to make it easier on AJ so they take him to a little park with a large field so he can wipe out some energy.** _

_**2 hours later** _

_**Alex goes onto the field panting looking up at her brothers and laughs when she sees AJ on Angelo's back trying to flip him over but she turns around when she feels a tap on her shoulder she see's her Papa there as well as her Dad. She gets up and says " Papa, Dad AJ was having trouble with his ADHD so Ang and I decides to cheer him up." AJ and Angelo came over to Alex and they had sad eyes on when Papa took out a breath and says " Your grounded 2 weeks now get to the charger you are coming to headquarters with us. " AJ groans knowing that he will be in a tight space for hours on end. We get there and Papa makes us sit in the benches near both Dad and him. Alex takes out a notebook and a pencil well she sees AJ bouncing his leg up and down well Angelo looks bored. I start a story in my notebook well I take out my IPhone and my ear buds and I turn on my playlist and I start writing and I look up to see Papa glaring at AJ in annoyance because he is making some distracting noises. Dad comes over with a coffee for AJ and some Adderall AJ thanks him and drinks his coffee I smile at him and go back to writing.**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Hello my name is Alicia Peyton Parks and this is my story about be proceupted by those foul Nazis. My Mother is Jewish well by Father is part Gypsey and English we live in Poland._

_ August 10th, 1939  _

_ I curl my light brown hair and put it in a bun and I put on my stockings and I put on a light blue dress and I go downstairs and Mother is crying and hugging Father. He looks at me and says Alicia you are going England to live with my father till the threat of Hitler has gone. I nod and I go up to my room and I pack my Journal in my bag and I pack my clothes and I put in my Teddy bear in my bag. I go downstairs and I hug mother and father and they take me and are next door neighbors sons Zach and Peter to the boat port I hug close to Zach we are both 15 well Peter is 11. We bundle close in blankets the ports are painted black and we are quite and I see Peter is crying hugging his stuffed dog. I hope Father and Mother will be safe I fall asleep on Zach's shoulder hoping Hitler will pay the hurt he has done in Germany and Amsterdam.  _

_ August 11th, 1939  _

_ I go to the bathroom and I put my hair in a ponytail and I put on a light grey dress and a light brown cardigan and big undies for my montlmo bleeding and I go bag to the dining hall and I hold Peter well Zach does his business. We eat some breakfast and we play some cards we have 4 mores days till we reach England. Zach and I found out we will be in the same neighborhood so we can stay friends till this blasted thing ends. Peter has made friends with a young girl named Madelaine she is 7 and her older brother was killed by scarlet fever. I pull out my Journal and write my feelings down of fearfulness and sorrows. I am pulled closer into Zach and I am put into a blanket and we smile at eachother we love each other we are bethrothed when we reach 16 by are parents. I snuggle into him when Peter snuggles into me and I kiss his head and I hear Zach fake gasp and says " Come on Alicia if you keep doing that I will be jealous." Peter and I giggle at him and I push Zach and he laughs I think this is what life is about. Not about bloody purity and all that jazz we are family now and I hope that mother and father will join us. _

_ August 17th, 1939  _

_ I wake up in my room in my new residence outside of London England. I put on my tights and Mary Janes and I put on my light purple dress and I go downstairs and I see grandfather and stamp grandmother in the kitchen and i sit in my spot and grandfather kisses my forehead and I start eating my breakfast. When I am done I go outside and I see Zach doing yard work with Peter's help. I sit under the tree and I take out my notebook and I do some work. _

_ Hello my name is Alicia Peyton Parks and I am 15 years old and I am now in London England and I am engaged to Zach Falls we have known each other since we were 2 years old.  _

_ I close my notebook and I go inside and help with making lunch I will be going back to school till December and then I will help the woman with household well Zach goes to school and then go to work and help support us. I am scared about his and are's parents but I got to be strong and help where I can.  _

_ I go and use the loo and I go to my room and I see out the window Zach chasing Peter around we are trying to stay happy for Peter but he knows something is amiss. I hug my teddy bear close to my chest and I grab a paper I know I can't send anything but it is nice to write.  _

_ Dearest Mother and Father, _

_ I miss you so much grandfather's house is beautiful. I sorta like Grandmother Eliza but she is quite cold towards me says " That it is dangerous to take in a girl like me." I wonder what she means. Zach and Peter are doing quite well for themselves. Zach and I are to wed October 7th 1939 I am quite nervous about that.  _

**_I close my notebook and I see AJ is doing some school work I am glad for that. Angelo is sleeping I see Timbo is working and Dad is doing spitballs at Ziva's neck I chuckle at that and Papa is glaring at dad and barks " DiNozzo do you have anything better to do?" I shake my head and I go to use the rest room and I wash my hands and I go back to are table._ **


End file.
